


Serendipity: Graphics

by humanveil, piras



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles sends a text to the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles & Erik’s iPhone’s as of March 15

  
  



	2. 1st Convo: Tuesday 15th March 2014




	3. 2nd Convo: Tuesday 15th March 2014




End file.
